finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Populäre Irrtümer über das Bearbeiten eines Artikels in einem Wiki
Im Laufe der Zeit sind mir eine Reihe von Dingen aufgefallen, wie sich Benutzer verhalten, was sie abschreckt, warum sie nicht gerne mitmachen und wovor sie wahrscheinlich die größten Ängste haben. Ich werde hier die wichtigsten Irrtümer aufdecken und widerlegen (Anmerkung: Dies bezieht sich in erster Linie auf DIESES Wiki, andere Wikis können in manchen Punkten durchaus abweichen). Ziel dabei soll es sein, ein bisschen mehr Klarheit zu schaffen, was erwünscht ist und was gerne gemacht werden darf, ohne dass einem gleich der Kopf abgerissen wird. Die Anmeldung * 1) Ich mach hier keinen Finger krumm, weil ich keinen Bock habe mich anzumelden. ::: Musst du auch nicht. Das Bearbeiten steht absolut jedem zur Verfügung, komplett ohne Einschränkungen und in vollem Umfang mit allen Funktionen. Eine Anmeldung ist nicht zwingend und bewirkt einzig und allein zwei Dinge: 1. wird dein Name ab sofort allen deinen Beiträgen zugeordnet, wodurch deine Leistung schnell erkennbar wird, und 2. bekommst du eine kleine persönliche Begrüßung und darfst eine persönliche Benutzerseite erstellen, auf der du dich selbst vorstellen kannst, aber nur wenn du das auch möchtest. Du hast bei allen deinen Handlungen die freie Wahl. * 2) Ich hab keine Lust darauf überall meine persönlichen Daten preiszugeben, und irgendeinen Beitrag oder sowas bezahlen will ich schonmal GAR nicht. ::: Bei einer Anmeldung benötigen wir AUSSCHLIEßLICH deinen frei wählbaren Benutzernamen und ein ebenfalls frei wählbares Passwort, das aber nur du kennst und das niemandem gezeigt wird. Kein Name, keine Addresse, keine Telefonnummer, nicht mal deine Email-Adresse wird benötigt, nichts weiter. Also auch keine Bankverbindungen oder sowas. Wikis sind und werden auch immer kostenlos sein. Wir wollen euer Geld nicht, behaltet es! Angst oder Unsicherheit Viele Leser würden vielleicht gerne an dem ein oder anderen Artikel Hand anlegen, oder sogar einen ganz eigenen erstellen, trauen sich aber nicht. Dafür gibt es ganz schön viele Gründe. Manchmal ist es auch ganz einfach fehlendes Interesse, kein Thema. Dann können wir auch nichts machen. Aber die Unsicherheit können wir nehmen. * 3) Meine Beiträge sind nicht wichtig ::: Jeder einzelne Beitrag, völlig egal wie groß oder in welcher Hinsicht, ob es die Verbesserung eines Rechtschreibfehlers, das Hinzufügen eines Bildes, die Umstellung eines Satzes, die Hinzufügung einer ergänzenden Kleinigkeit ist, was auch immer, völlig egal, ist absolut okay und auch ausdrücklich erwünscht. * 4) Meine Rechtschreibung wäre nicht gut genug. ::: Rechtschreibung, Satzbau, Grammatik, korrekte Zeitformen, und so weiter sind völlig irrelevant. Solche Dinge werden recht schnell erkannt und verbessert. * 5) Ich könnte nie an die Qualität oder den Umfang der anderen Artikel herankommen, die ich gesehen habe. ::: Kein Meister ist vom Himmel gefallen. Die großen und ausführlichen Artikel sind NIE in einem einzigen Rutsch entstanden, sondern sind das Ergebnis von vielen kleinen Beiträgen, die über lange (manchmal wirklich sehr laaaaaaaange) Zeit entstanden. Jeder einzelne Beitrag sorgt wie ein Haufen Puzzleteile zu den jetzigen Ergebnissen. Auch jeder noch so kleine Beitrag wirkt sich auf das Gesamte aus. * 6) Ich habe Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. ::: Brauchst du nicht, da es richtig und falsch nicht gibt. Fehler macht jeder. Da ist überhaupt nichts Verwerfliches dran und man sagt ja auch, dass man aus Fehlern lernen könne. Wenn du wirklich etwas Schlimmes anstellen SOLLTEST (zum Beispiel aus Versehen den kompletten Artikel löschen), lässt sich das im Handumdrehen rückgängig machen. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums, die ich haben möchte * 7) Werde ich hier überhaupt wahrgenommen? ::: Deine Beiträge sind auf der Stelle über die Spezialseite "Zuletzt geändert" verfolgbar. Sobald du etwas bearbeitet hast, wird das auch bald jemand ansehen. Außerdem ist das natürlich dann auf der entsprechenden Seite für die breite Öffentlichkeit zugänglich. Deine Beiträge werden direkt und ohne Verzögerung dargestellt. * 8) Ich verbessere hier GAR nix, jemand anderes wird es sicher schon bemerken und selber verbessern. ::: Kann sein, kann aber auch nicht sein. Du verpasst eine relativ einfache Möglichkeit, einen (wenn auch kleinen) Teil zum großen Ganzen zu leisten. Rechtschreibfehler sind günstige Gelegenheiten für einen ersten unkomplizierten Kontakt mit dem Bearbeitungsfenster. 9) Auch wenn ich etwas bearbeite, das liest doch sowieso niemand. ::: Wikis wachsen stetig und werden im Netz immer bekannter. Die Besucherzahlen steigen rapide an und im Rahmen dessen auch die Besucher genau DIESES Wikis logischerweise gleich mit. Je größer ein Wiki, umso tendenziell höher ist die Zahl seiner Besucher, umso höher ist die Zahl der Besucher, die genau DEINEN Artikel sehen könnten. Große Wikis mit hohen Artikelsummen ziehen die Aufmerksamkeit vieler Besucher fast automatisch auf sich (vereinfachend gesagt). Auch wir werden mit der Zeit wachsen. Nimmt die Zahl der Neuanmeldung als Grundlage, (ebenso auch die Wahlbeteiligung für die AdM oder die Liste der häufigsten Seitenaufrufe) lässt sich grob abschätzen, wieviele Besucher den Almanach in einem bestimmten Zeitraum auffinden. Ich persönlich gehe von mehreren Hundert Besuchern pro Monat aus. 99% davon sind reine Leser, die nur kurz reinschauen und wieder gehen, ungefähr wie TV-Zapper. Dies ist dein Publikum. (das soll auch mal für manche alteingesessenen Autoren gesagt sein -.- ) * 10) Die bereits bestehenden Benutzer halten mich bestimmt für unfähig und kritisieren mich, weil sie mehr Erfahrung haben. ::: Wir behandeln jeden Autor, jeden Besucher, jeden Korrektor, also einfach alle, gleich. Niemand wird beispielsweise wegen eines qualitativ mäßigen Beitrags niedergemacht, sondern wir wollen unterstützen, helfen und fördern, wo immer wir nur können. Kritik ist niemals persönlich oder beleidigend gemeint, sondern soll immer zu Verbesserungen führen. Manchmal ist aber auch eine Kritik an der Kritik keine verkehrte Sache. Es ist die Übung, die den Meister macht. Admins * 11) Administratoren halten sich für neunmalklug und nutzen ihre Macht aus, um ihren eigenen Willen durchzusetzen. ::: Administratoren sind deswegen Administratoren, weil sie sich besonders für dieses Wiki ausgezeichnet haben, bereits viel Erfahrung sammeln konnten und ihr Herzblut in diese Sache stecken. Manchmal ist auch ein bisschen handwerkliches Geschick im Umgang mit Artikeln, Vorlagen, Dateien, Videos, was auch immer dabei. Administratoren schreiben aber niemandem vor, wie ein Artikel zu schreiben ist oder welche bestimmten Vorschriften oder Richtlinien beachtet werden müssen. Sie sind Hilfesteller. Sie sind die Stützräder bei euren Versuchen, Fahrrad fahren zu lernen. Sie sind eure knallorangefarbenen Schwimmflügel. Wenn ihr sie benötigen solltet, halten sie euch über Wasser. Wenn ihr auf eigene Faust alles lernen wollt, auch kein Problem. Aber sie sind keine Richter und Vollstrecker, die alles löschen und vernichten, was ihnen nicht in den Kram passt. * 12) Administratoren halten sich und ihre Arbeit für höherwertig als meine. ::: Nein, denn wie bereits oben aufgeführt, ist jeder, absolut jeder, Beitrag gleich bedeutend, ganz gleich wie umfangreich. Administratoren kümmern sich meistens um das ganze drumherum, damit es euch Benutzern leichter fällt und um den Ansprüchen der Leser gerecht zu werden. * 13) Administratoren haben immer recht und ich muss mich an ihre Anweisungen halten. ::: Das kann gar nicht richtig sein, da Admins einen Hang zur Betriebsblindheit haben. Außerdem sind auch Admins nur Menschen und machen Fehler. Auch wenn sie aufgrung ihrer höheren Erfahrung tendenziell doch recht haben. Die Artikel an sich * 14) Ich muss mich bei der Erstellung möglichst an die anderen Artikel halten und ihre Struktur bzw. ihren Aufbau kopieren. ::: Wir schreiben es niemandem vor, wie ein Artikel auszusehen hat, wie er aufgebaut sein muss, wo die Bilder platziert sein müssen, welche Informationen drin sein sollten, etc. Jeder kann sich völlig frei verwirklichen. Es gibt aber leider doch zwei Bedingungen: 1. Standard im gesamten WWW: keine Tabuthemen (Sex, Drogen, Radikalismus, Sittenwidrigkeiten, usw. also das Übliche eben). 2. Es muss dann am Ende doch irgendwas mit Final Fantasy zu tun haben. Idealerweise dann auch noch gleich mit dem richtigen Thema. Es macht logischerweise keinen Sinn, etwas über Sephiroth zu schreiben und das in den Artikel zu Chocobo zu packen. Jeder Benutzer darf gerne seinen eigenen, unverwechselbaren Stil einbringen. * 15) Wenn meine Beiträge geändert werden, ist das wie versteckte Kritik und ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, um einen anständigen Artikel selbständig auf die Reihe zu bekommen. ::: Änderungen an deinen Beiträgen werden mit Sicherehit kommen. Das ist aber überhaupt nicht schlimm, sondern soll eine Hilfe sein. Erneut gilt: Praxis ist die beste Theorie -> Learning by doing! Es ist für uns besser, wenn etwas schlecht gemacht wird, als überhaupt nicht. * 16) Die großen Artikel sind bestimmt mit viel Fleiß entstanden. Da lass ich mal lieber die Finger davon! ::: Auch diese Artikel sind nicht perfekt. Sie mögen umfangreich sein, aber sind an vielen Stellen noch mäßig bis schlecht geschrieben, oder es fehlen an passenden Stellen geeignte Bilder, oder die Struktur ist ungünstig, etc. Grundsätzlich ist ein Artikel NIEMALS fertig. Auch kein einziger der bereist gewählten Artikel des Monats. Wo immer es also möglich ist, ist deine Hilfe mehr als willkommen. Die Frage aller Fragen * 17) Wenn ich hier etwas bearbeite, hat zwar das Wiki etwas davon, aber mir selbst bringt es rein gar nichts. Wozu also? ::: Dies stimmt sicherlich für den Fall, dass nur wenige Bearbeitungen gemacht werden. Du bekommst keine Kekse, und bestimmt auch kein Geld dafür. Woher denn auch? Siehe Punkt 2), wir haben ja auch gar keins. Aber je mehr Erfahrungen mit der Handhabung des Wikis gesammelt wurden, umso sicherer und besser wird der eigene Schreibstil. Das habe ich bei vielen Autoren festgestellt, bei mir selber eingeschlossen. Das ist zwar nicht viel, aber naja... immerhin. Das bringt vielleicht etwas in Deutsch. Wir arbeiten hier rein aus eigenem Interesse, mehr nicht. Auch wenn es jetzt nicht wirklich glaubwürdig rüberkommt, aber einmal etwas tiefer in diese ganze Geschichte eingetaucht, fängt es an, richtig Spaß zu machen, weil man immer mehr Feinheiten in der Bearbeitung entdeckt und immer mehr Tricks erlernt. Fazit der ganzen Sache ist also: lieber schlecht und murksig geholfen als gar nicht. DelNorte 21:34, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC)